Missing Green
Missing Green is the fourteenth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, season 2. Plot Jason is still feeling down about Tommy's absence and the others try to help him cope by trying to find Tommy. But, on their way, our heroes stumble into an ambush and are captured by Goldar. Now, Jason must find a way to save his friends from the same fate as Tommy. Synopsis to be added Cast *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Maurice Mendoza as Richie *Joel Rogers as Curtis Taylor *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) * Brad Orchard as Pipebrain (voice) * Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (Morphed Dialogue) Notes * Pipebrain is the first monster from Gosei Sentai Dairanger which features certain monsters from that series which do not feature in American footage due to either the costumes being severely damaged or being unavailable for filming. * Trini is absent from the Golden Pipe Tournament without any explanation as to why. This has nothing to do with Thuy Trang's departure, as the actors who play Jason and Zack are in every scene, but rather her leg injury. Notice that the audience is standing, not sitting, therefore Thuy Trang could not participate in the scene. * Tommy is seen wearing all white and no green during the scene at the beach, foreshadowing his return as the White Ranger. * This episode marks the only time the Red Dragon Thunderzord single-handedly defeats a monster. * In this episode, both Goldar and Lord Zedd make the threat of revenge against Jason, however this will be the last time (for Zedd the only time) that either of them will target Jason directly. * This episode is the first time Jason's last name is mentioned. * During the Golden Pipe Tournament, Richie and Curtis can be seen cheering with the other Rangers but neither has actual lines. *Squatt and Baboo appear but have no lines in this episode Errors *Goldar was shown next to Lord Zedd when he threw the grow bomb, despite supposedly being in the Dimension of Doom at the time unless he teleported out briefly. *It is never explained how Lord Zedd was able to create Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink candles when none of the Rangers had touched the wax, something that was required when Rita created the Green Candle. *Why would Tommy be reading his letter to Jason aloud while writing it? **Some people talk out loud as they write to help them with their thoughts. So it's likely that Tommy wanted to make sure he was putting down what he felt was what he really felt. Song *Fight See Also (Zord battle) (Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode